<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When will you give me my son back? by Natural_Law</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637211">When will you give me my son back?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law'>Natural_Law</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angst Files [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza doesn't realize until too late of Tommy's situation.</p><p>He doesn't realize until too late it was his fault.</p><p>He doesn't realize until five hours ago how much it hurt him.</p><p>He doesn't realize until two minutes ago that he's gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angst Files [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When will you give me my son back?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is tommyinnit centric<br/>or philza centric</p><p>ghostbur and techno are off doing some stupid shit<br/>they are aware he's dead<br/>they just dont know how bad hes taking it</p><p>anyways hope you like you savages</p><p>ghostinnit makes  a minor appearance at the end.<br/>so does techno and ghostbur</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes him five days to process the news.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Tommy's dead." They utter. "He killed himself via lava."<br/>
His eyes widen. "Wait- what-?" <br/>
<br/>
He panics. He thinks they're lying. So he doesn't mention it. However it always stuck to the back of his mind, waiting for it's turn to surface.<br/>
</em></p><p>He was walking by Tommy's room when it happened.<br/>
When he suddenly felt as if he was being forced to walk along while a heavy ball was chained to his leg.<br/>
He falls to his knees, a flurry of emotions letting itself out.<br/>
He cries.<br/>
He cries until he can't.<br/>
And even when he can't, he still feels terrible.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><em>"Dad?"<br/>
</em> <em>"Not now, Toms, I gotta go check if Techno is alright." <strong>Techno was fine. Tommy wasn't.<br/>
His own son watches as he walks off, as he clutches his blood stained sleeves.<br/>
He sighs, walking away. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>"Hey Dad." <br/>
Philza looks up, smiling. "Yes, Wilbur?"<br/>
"Oh COME ON!! You answer him but not me??" Tommy says. Philza and Wilbur laugh it off, but they don't notice how he was actually crying.<br/>
Techno notices. But he snorts. He thinks he's joking. <br/>
<br/>
Tommy storms off.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
That was his first mistake.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Philza soon came around to notice that he constantly wore long sleeves. Constantly wore red and white.<br/>
And he figured out why.<br/>
<br/>
But it was too late. Tommy and Wilbur had went off to the Dream SMP. To make their own country.</em></p><p> </p><p>
    <em>He sends many letters, all of which are addressed to his boys, but a lot are also addressed to Tommy. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strike>"Dear Tommy, <br/>
</strike><strike>Are you alright? Do you need help?"<br/>
<br/>
</strike>He never got a response. <br/>
<br/>
<strike>"Tommy, I know you receive these. Please talk to me. I'm sorry."<br/>
<br/>
</strike>Again, he never gets a response.<br/>
<br/>
He clutches the blood stained shirt, tearing up.<br/>
He was a shit dad.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p> </p><p>He enters the room, noticing the thin layer of dust that had been collected all these years. <br/>
He felt hot tears blur his vision.<br/>
<br/>
He noticed the cow plush.<br/>
That made him cry even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize after a week that it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>I mean.. how could it not be? Even if it wasn't entirely his fault, he <em>contributed </em>to the death, or suicide, of his Youngest Son. <br/>
<br/>
He neglects him, he berates him, he <em>mocked </em>him at his darkest hour.. He's horrible. No.. not horrible... fuckin terrible. <br/>
<br/>
Phil had found a cow.</p><p>Despite his stomach screaming out to <em>kill it! We need food! </em>He instead keeps it, names him <em>Henry. </em><br/>
<br/>
Henry looked a lot like the cow Tommy had- but then again, they all looked the same.<br/>
<br/>
It was enough.<br/>
<br/>
Until it wasn't.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry died.<br/>
He found out that when he was gone, to visit Techno, to have <em>fun</em>, to entertain himself...</p><p>only to come home to the smell of rotten, and spoiled carcass.<br/>
He searched. Finally finding Henry's remains in his little farm.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped to his knees.<br/>
<em>Everything that reminded him of his Tommy seemed to be so close, so easy to reach, yet in reality, it'd be so far away.</em></p><p>He cried way more than he should've that day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It takes 5 weeks for him to realize how much it really hurt him.</p><p>The constant breakdowns, the constant sudden tears- yeah, it really hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>He decides to move his kid's stuff into his room.</p><p>Tommy's beanbags sit snugly beside his desk, Wilbur's old guitar, hung up, Tommy's plushie, on his bed, and pictures on the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>This might be a bit too far, but he- he can't.. He just can't. He needs this.</p><p> </p><p>He clutches the plushie, strums the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>Oh how he wishes for Techno- Ghostbur- he wishes for them to come back. He wishes for them to visit him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.. oh wait..</p><p> </p><p><em>This.. This is what Tommy must've felt.. h-huh..?<br/>
<br/>
</em>He sobs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was two minutes ago when Philza realized he was truly gone.</p><p> </p><p>He clutches his chest, his eyes shrinking to small pupils, as tears ran down like a river.</p><p>He muffles his mouth, his back and wings shaking from how violently he was crying. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"My son.. My sons.. They're gone.. They're GONE!! AND IT'S MY FAULT!!" </em>He wails, pounding his fist uselessly against the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He fails to notice arms wrap around him. Three, actually.</p><p> </p><p>One was warm. Or.. one was warm, alive. One was cold. The other was warm as well, but it gave off the feeling of lava. Overheat.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks, looking up.</p><p>Techno was there.</p><p>Ghostbur was there.</p><p>Tommy was there.</p><p> </p><p>They were all one family.. again.. <br/>
<br/>
He cries more. Because he was so fucking glad to have them, even if it were for a few seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter - oversugared latte / Oversugared Latte / @ER73180423</p><p>Wattpad - FrenchToastGhost / @HypocriticalBev</p><p>TikTok - Natural Law / @oversugared_latte</p><p>Instagram - @mochaerlatte</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>